1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pull out waste material base cabinet and more particularly relates to a compost and dry storage enclosure apparatus for use as a subassembly for a cabinet. The apparatus includes a first container for receiving and storing wet materials, such as, for example, cuttings from fruit and vegetables, for use as a part of a compost mixture and a second container for storing dry material, such as for example paper and cardboard material, which is to can be discarded as rubbish or recycled as a renewable material source.
2. Background of the Invention
Base cabinets having a subassembly for forming a pull out waste basket are known in the art. An example of such a base cabinet in Model 454 by Corsi of Indianapolis, Ind.
Three bin recycling units or cabinets having three 20 quart bins with flip top lids are known in the art. The three bin recycling units have full extension slides making the bin completely accessible and allow for easy removal to the street or recycling area. The three bin recycling units fit either in an 18" or 21" wide cabinet.